disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlet Witch (AEMH)
Scarlet Witch is the daughter of Magneto and sister of Quicksilver. And later the lover and soon wife of Wonder Man. ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Wanda along with her father and brother, went to Avengers Mansion, to claim the Wasp for the Brotherhood of Mutants, believing that she is a mutant, due to a rumor in the news. Facing the Avengers, Wanda uses her Hex Blasts on a garbage can, causing it to explode and thus defeating the Wasp, who understand the reason behind their arrival, claiming that she is not a mutant, while Magneto attacks the anti-mutant protesters were in the mansion because of what one of them threw a brick at him. This makes Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver went against their father, who imprisons them with pieces of metal, almost strangling his own daughter with her powers, but being released by the Wasp, who starts firing her stings to Magneto. When the Avengers are released from the metal bars, attacked Magneto, who escaped when Wanda and Pietro attacked him, demanding there should be a better way, they state because his anger makes him blind and cruel as those who fight, but Magneto, claiming that Mutantkind is the best way, and when the war came, they will see the truth, and be on his side, or be destroyed. After the attack, Iron Man tells Wanda and Pietro to come with them, and Jan explains to the twins that she is not mutant, but the Avengers would not mind if they are, a nd also speaking to the crowd that regardless of whether they are, they fight against the bad guys together, Quicksilver grabs the Scarlet Witch and escape, but not without telling the Avengers that they have given the siblings something to think about. Scarlet Witch can be seen on Fury's wall of Skrull suspects in the episode "Infiltration". Later in the third season she along with her brother appeal to join the Avengers to atone for the things they did at the behest of their father . Both are made probationary members, but end up in a trial by fire when the team finds itself up against the Grim Reaper's Lethal Legion, which has a new member: a resurrected Wonder Man, via Black Talon's magics. Wanda's powers end up countering Black Talon's, and as a result, Wonder Man is restored fully to normal, allowing him to turn on the Lethal Legion. The siblings, along with Wonder Man, are invited to join the main roster of the Avengers. At the end of the episode, Hawkeye reveals his and Iron Man's plans to start up a branch of the team on the West Coast. Wonder Man decides to join them, feeling that now that his company is safely a subsidiary of Stark Industries, he could try and pursue an old dream of his: an acting career. As the series progresses she and Wonder Man start a relationship and at the series finale they proclaim their love for one another and eventually get married and have twin sons. scarlet witch 1.png scarlet witch 2.png scarlet witch 3.png scarlet witch 4.png scarlet witch 5.png scarlet witch 6.png scarlet witch 7.png scarlet witch 8.png scarlet witch 9.png scarlet witch 10.png scarlet witch 11.png scarlet witch 12.png scarlet witch 13.png scarlet witch 14.png scarlet witch 15.png scarlet witch 16.png scarlet witch 17.png scarlet witch 18.png scarlet witch 19.png scarlet witch 20.png scarlet witch 21.png scarlet witch 22.png scarlet witch 23.png scarlet witch 24.png scarlet witch 25.png scarlet witch 26.png scarlet witch 27.png scarlet witch 28.png scarlet witch 29.png scarlet witch 30.png scarlet witch 31.png scarlet witch 32.png scarlet witch 33.png scarlet witch 34.png scarlet witch 35.png scarlet witch 36.png scarlet witch 37.png scarlet witch 38.png scarlet witch 39.png scarlet witch 40.png scarlet witch 41.png scarlet witch 42.png scarlet witch 43.png scarlet witch 44.png scarlet witch 45.png scarlet witch 46.png scarlet witch 47.png scarlet witch 48.png scarlet witch 49.png scarlet witch 50.png scarlet witch 51.png scarlet witch 52.png scarlet witch 53.png scarlet witch 54.png scarlet witch 55.png scarlet witch 56.png scarlet witch 57.png scarlet witch 58.png scarlet witch 59.png scarlet witch 60.png scarlet witch 61.png scarlet witch 62.png scarlet witch 63.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-07-04h25m40s99.png Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Wives Category:Siblings Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Superheroes